


Drinking In Secret

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione thinks Harry is drinking too much at Ginny's wedding, and he finds a new drinking partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, this drabble was written for fun. No profit is being made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dean Thomas

It was Dean and Ginny’s wedding reception, and nobody had any idea why Malfoy was invited. But, he was there, and it was all everyone talked about. Or it was just the conversations Harry found himself stumbling into.  
  
“People just need to gossip!” Hermione was annoyed. She looked over at Harry who’d managed to gulp his drink down in one shot. “I think you’ve had just about enough, Harry.”  
  
“I’ll go get some fresh air,” Harry said and walked away from his friends before he managed to get a lecture about drinking. It was a wedding, that’s what single people did at weddings, right?  
  
“I see you’ve got your wrist slapped on as well.” Harry startled at the cool voice of Draco Malfoy as he stood in the balcony of the lounge overlooking the Trinity village. Dean had grown up near the area and this was the only place they found that was both affordable and posh.  
  
“I see you’re empty handed as well,” Harry answered smiling.  
  
“Not for long. Pansy snatched my glass too but she’s unaware about the cellar.”  
  
“The cellar?” Harry was intrigued. Malfoy grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him towards another door in the balcony that didn’t lead to the reception hall. It led to another set of stairs that eventually took them to a dark cellar.  
  
“How do you know so much about this place?” Harry asked, after Malfoy'd managed to find two glasses and a full bottle of Firewhisky.  
  
“Zabini’s family owns the property,” Malfoy answered refilling their glasses. “Though, I reckon they won’t appreciate finding us here.”  
  
“Where should we go?” Harry asked, hoping Malfoy wouldn’t suggest back to the party.  
  
Before Malfoy could answer, they heard someone struggling with the door handle Malfoy had jammed in order to avoid getting caught. “This way,” he whispered and pulled Harry towards the back of the room, casting a concealing spell on them.  
  
Malfoy’s body was pressed on Harry’s; he was looking towards the room trying to determine whether they were hidden from the view. He kept on shifting his weight as his head moved back and forth. Harry whispered Malfoy’s name a few times but Malfoy didn’t turn to look.  
  
“Malfoy!” Harry finally raised his voice and grabbed Malfoy by the shoulders. Malfoy looked at him startled. “Stop. Moving.” Harry’s voice returned to a whisper and Malfoy turned to face Harry, his eyes widening as he must have realised why Harry wanted Malfoy to stop.  
  
“Oh…” Malfoy whispered softly and Harry closed his eyes banging his head back against the wall.  
  
“Ow,” Harry said; a sharp pain on the back of his head managed to sober him up a bit.  
  
Harry had kept his eyes closed as Malfoy reached for Harry’s hand and rubbed it against his leg, eventually trailing it up to his groin. Harry immediately looked at Malfoy who bit his lower lip and slid his hand under Harry’s trousers. Before Harry could react, Malfoy was on his knees and before he could even utter a word, his cock was in Malfoy’s mouth. The only noise that came from Harry after, were of appreciation until he was spilling himself on Malfoy’s tongue.

*-*


	2. Young And Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds himself in Malfoy’s bed the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Young and Beautiful" (SONG)

Harry woke up with a pounding headache and a very vague memory of the night before. He thought he’d dreamt it all: finding a dark cellar for hidden away Firewhisky with Malfoy, almost getting caught, and Malfoy sucking him off as the hotel employees browsed around the cellar.

He rolled over to his side and saw a man’s pale back, and the blond hair was hard to miss. He was beautiful. Harry hesitated moving, because he didn’t wish to wake Malfoy up and simply listened to Malfoy’s even breathing.

Harry remembered that they’d Apparated to Malfoy’s suite after the employees had left the cellar, and he’d come so diligently in Malfoy’s mouth. Harry’s cock hardened at the memory. They’d landed right in bed and Malfoy didn’t waste time ridding his clothes as he came in Harry’s hand; Harry gasping and panting into Malfoy’s mouth.

Harry hadn't felt as turned on as he did thinking about Malfoy in a long time. Malfoy had told him he was beautiful, he was hot; and Harry couldn’t help but wonder if Malfoy would still want him if he wasn’t so young and beautiful. If he had nothing to offer but his aching soul?

Malfoy turned around and saw Harry watching him. He smiled softly at Harry, and Harry felt his heart sink. He’d thought of nothing but his night with Malfoy, and then the man was still there and Harry wanted to hold onto him for as long as he could.

"Morning," Harry whispered hesitantly—afraid that if he made a more audible sound, the bubble that surrounded them would burst.

"You’re really here," Malfoy answered as he pulled Harry into him, and Harry nodded. "I thought I’d died and gone to heaven and they’d let you come with me."

Harry chuckled at Malfoy’s comment and kissed him as his erection glided against Malfoy’s. Malfoy made an approving sound and bit Harry’s lower lip before guiding Harry’s hand down to his own prick. "I want to watch you," Malfoy whispered and turned his gaze down to their dancing cocks.

Harry loved Malfoy’s grace; he loved Malfoy’s body. He thought of Malfoy as the sun that made Harry shine like he was made of diamonds. And in that moment, Harry knew. He knew that he’d still want Malfoy if he was no longer young and beautiful, and prayed Malfoy would want him too.

Harry came in his hands and Malfoy watched him. He moaned Malfoy’s name, closing his eyes and biting his lip; Malfoy continued to watch. Then Malfoy was on top of Harry, and soon inside him. Malfoy didn’t take his eyes off Harry as he fucked him into oblivion.

"Fuck, Potter. I didn’t think you could get more beautiful."

*-*


	3. A Wicked Thing To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry refused to fall for Malfoy, but Malfoy isn't taking no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wicked Games (Song)

It was supposed to be simple. No matter how hot the sex had been, it was _supposed_ to be simple.  
  
“No, I don’t want to fall in love,” Harry told himself when he found himself alone in his bed one morning after Malfoy had asked for him to stay the night and he’d left making an excuse. He didn’t want his heart broken, so he refused to fall in love.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Malfoy was persistent.  
  
“You wanted me, and now you’re pushing me away,” Malfoy accused Harry. “You did a wicked thing…”  
  
“What are you on about now?” Harry retorted. He was angry that Malfoy had showed up at his place unannounced and refused to leave. Malfoy pushed Harry against the wall, next to his Floo, and he wouldn’t let him go. “What are you doing?”  
  
“You let me dream of you…” Malfoy’s eyes narrowed on Harry, and Harry’s breath hitched. “And now you’re saying…”  
  
“I’m not saying anything!” Harry pushed Malfoy back but Malfoy didn’t budge. He only pressed his body harder on Harry’s. Harry knew what this did to him. He knew that Malfoy was aware of exactly what he was doing to Harry. “Let me g—”  
  
“No!” Malfoy answered. He nearly well ripped Harry’s shirt off and Harry wanted to fight back, but he was giving in. He pulled Malfoy towards him, curving into his body with the need of feeling Malfoy’s cock. “You saved me,” Malfoy whispered.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You saved me from the fire. Now it’s my turn to save you. I’d _never_ dreamed that I could love someone like you—”  
  
There it was again. _No, I don't wanna fall in love, no_ – but Harry kissed Malfoy, pushing him away from him finally – yet now he was on top of Malfoy on the sofa. Their clothes half hanging off as Malfoy started to rub his hand against Harry’s prick, stroking him gently. Harry stopped Malfoy and turned him around. Without waiting for permission, Harry prepared Malfoy and pushed into him with his length; Malfoy’s heat enveloping around his cock.  
  
“You play wicked games, Malfoy,” Harry uttered as he pushed in and out of him. Desire taking over him, making him do foolish things. He should have been walking away from Malfoy, not running towards him.  
  
Malfoy laughed. “What a wicked thing to say,” he whispered, pushing back on Harry’s cock, letting Harry know that he was winning this ridiculous fight they were having. “That you don’t feel the same way.”  
  


*-*


	4. The Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Viktor Krum

"I am going to be travelling for work all over Eastern Europe," Malfoy told Harry over breakfast at the Malfoy Manor. Malfoy's parents were living in France indefinitely, and Harry had begun spending a lot of his time at Malfoy's.  
  
He knew he shouldn’t be spending so much time over there, especially since they hadn’t exactly defined their relationship still. Which was mostly Harry’s own fault, he thought as he stared sullenly at his eggs.  
  
“I’ll be gone for the rest of the month.”  
  
"Oh?" Harry said, his head snapping up. Not being able see Malfoy for a while was more troubling that he'd expected.  
  
"Why don't you come with me?" Malfoy asked. He pulled on Harry's hand, and when Harry didn't move, Malfoy came over and sat in his lap. "It'll be fun. We can even do some dragon flying."  
  
Malfoy began to rock back and forth on Harry's lap, and Harry's body reacted instinctively to his movements.  
  
"You know I hate it when you try to convince me to do something... like _this_ ," Harry said as he thrust up into Malfoy, his thumbs working on lowering Malfoy's trousers.  
  
Malfoy bit his lower lip and began grinding harder. "It's the only way you love me," he teased. "Say you'll come." Malfoy grabbed the back of Harry's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
"I can't—"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Mal—"  
  
Malfoy got off Harry's lap and returned to his side of the table. "Fine," he said firmly and returned his attention to his breakfast.

\--

A few days later when Harry picked up the _Prophet_ , he saw a news story on Malfoy and his associates attending several Quidditch games. In one of the pictures, Viktor Krum had his arms wrapped around Malfoy, and the caption stated: _Malfoy and Associates fund the Bulgarian Quidditch League - many suspect a different kind of 'collaboration' between Malfoy and Krum._ "  
  
Harry immediately threw the paper into the fire and decided to pack. He was going to spend the month with Malfoy, after all.  
  
Harry arrived at the International Quidditch League Headquarters in Sofia, Bulgaria and headed to the main conference room. He all but barged into the meeting that Malfoy and Associates were having. He spotted Malfoy and Krum sitting next to each other, and scowled.  
  
Malfoy immediately stood up from his chair. "Please continue, I'll return shortly," he said to the man standing at the head of the oval-shaped table, and left the conference room, grabbing Harry's arm.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just—"  
  
Malfoy kissed Harry, pulling him into his arms; and Harry kissed him back, for the first time not caring who was around and who would be looking at them.  
  
"Let's go to my hotel room," Malfoy said, and immediately Disapparated them.  
  
"What about your meeting?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do you really care about my meeting right now, Potter?” Draco leaned in and whispered in Harry’s ear. “Or do you care about fucking me in the shower?"  
  
Malfoy had a point.


	5. Earning Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is tired of Potter's shit.

Draco had had enough with Potter's push and pull. It was one thing to want to keep things a secret, hell, it was even okay to pretend that it was nothing more than casual sex, but Draco was _finally_ getting tired of Potter's flightiness.  
  
He'd kept things casual with Potter for a while, then, Potter had showed up in Bulgaria, and pulled the 'jealous boyfriend' stunt. What was he supposed to think?  
  
At Pansy and Blaise's Holiday Party, Draco sent an invitation to Potter. _Potter, meet me at Pansy's Party: Holiday Cheer Begins Here. I'm not going to take no for an answer_. He sent off the invitation and didn't hear a reply for days. That's really when Draco decided to change the game.  
  
The night before Pansy and Blaise's party, George Weasley and his wife were hosting their annual Christmas charity event at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Draco knew Potter was going to be there, so he planned to be there as well. It was an open invitation for anyone who was willing to donate.  
  
He arrived at the party and mingled with many of the "big leagues," ignoring Potter, immensely. Towards the end of the evening, Draco found a piece of parchment in his pocket.  
  
 _Meet me under the mistletoe at midnight. Fifth Floor._  
  
At five minutes before midnight, Draco headed to the fifth floor. It was empty. He reckoned Potter was probably hiding under his Invisibility Cloak. Cheeky little git that he was.  
  
Making sure no one else was around; Draco stood under the mistletoe and began stroking his cock over his trousers. It didn't take long for him to get hard; and just like he'd predicted, he heard someone shuffling behind him.  
  
"Care to show yourself, Potter?"  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
Draco smirked and turned to where the voice was coming from. He put his hands inside his trousers and really started to tug on his cock. "Because, I'm always hard whenever you're around."  
  
Potter revealed himself from under his Cloak and laughed. "Funny, you have the same reaction on me."  
  
It didn't take long for Potter to be on his knees, and pull down Draco's trousers completely, licking the head of Draco’s prick.  
  
"What if someone comes here?"  
  
"I've charmed the doors locked, no one will come," Potter answered and returned to work.  
  
Draco's breath hitched as Potter gave his erection his complete attention. He eventually placed his hands in Potter's hair and steadied a rhythm so he wouldn't come too soon. He really wanted Potter to work for Draco's satisfaction.  
  
"Fuck, Potter," Draco ultimately whispered as he spilled into Potter's mouth.  
  
"I've missed you," Potter said, standing up as he tried to lean in for a kiss.  
  
Draco placed a finger on Potter's lips and pushed him back. "If you want me, you'll have to earn it." And with that, Draco turned around and Disapparated home, leaving Potter hanging, and hard, on the Fifth Floor of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

*-*


	6. Losing Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry might just lose Malfoy if he doesn't get his act together.

Christmas Eve arrived and Harry hadn't heard from Malfoy in several days. The last he’d seen Malfoy, it was at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes where he'd sucked Malfoy off on the fifth floor and Malfoy shortly left after mumbling something about "earning" him.  
  
Harry thought Malfoy was having one of his fits again. He'd talk about wanting more in the relationship, knowing that Harry wasn't ready for that. They'd have a tiff for a few days then Malfoy would contact him. This was the longest they had gone without speaking to each other.  
  
Harry cared for Malfoy. A lot. He did whatever Malfoy wanted of him ever since the first night they had gotten together at Ginny and Dean's wedding. Why was he being so difficult now?  
  
"Harry, are you going to Luna's party tonight?" Ron asked, and Harry looked at him confused. "Luna's having her annual Wrackspurt-free holiday party," Ron said. "I heard Malfoy's going to be there with his new boyfriend."  
  
"New boyfriend?" Harry asked, shocked at this new piece of information.  
  
"He told Pansy, who told Hermione that he is dating some bloke named Leon."  
  
"Oh," Harry said. He had no idea. "I didn't know we were done."  
  
Harry arrived at Luna's at half past nine and the party was already in full swing. He spotted most of his friends and from the corner of his eye, he saw Malfoy speaking to a bloke with dark brown hair who had his hand on Malfoy's shoulder the entire time.  
  
Harry turned around and walked in the opposite direction from Malfoy, greeting his friends along the way.  
  
An hour later, Harry found his in. He spotted Malfoy leaving the room—heading for the loo probably. Harry followed him. He watched Malfoy walk around the corner and picked up his pace trying to catch up.  
  
"So, new boyfriend?" Harry located Malfoy in an empty corridor, far away from the party hall.  
  
"You heard?" Malfoy answered, casually.  
  
"So you’re done with me?" Harry closed the distance between them almost completely. His hands reached for Malfoy's robes and began to pull them up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked, though he made no effort of stopping Harry.  
  
"Just trying to remind you—about—us." Harry's hands reached up Malfoy's robes and found his pants that he began pulling down slowly with his fingers. "So much fun..." he whispered as he leaned in and licked Malfoy's lower lip.  
  
"This isn't fair," Malfoy whispered in return; his hips jerked towards Harry and Harry was pressing his erection on Malfoy's leg.  
  
"And bringing a new boyfriend—"  
  
"He's not—"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"A distraction, to help me get over—" Malfoy moaned as Harry grabbed Malfoy's cock and began stroking it. "Stop. Stop," Malfoy panted.  
  
"You really want me to?" Harry nuzzled in Malfoy's neck, licking and biting his skin.  
  
"No...But I can't—I can't love you if you—"  
  
"Love me?" Harry said, stopping finally, lifting his head to look at Malfoy.  
  
"Yes. Love you." Malfoy glared at Harry. "Are you really that stupid?"


	7. The Final Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing Draco and winning him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concluded the series "Drinking In Secret." I hope you enjoyed the story!

"You don't love me, Malfoy. Stop talking rubbish," Harry retorted as he let go of Malfoy's robes and began to walk away.

"Just like that?" Malfoy asked, calling out behind him. 

"Just like what?" Harry asked. He felt a weird sort of heat rise inside his stomach. "We were just having fun—"

"You get jealous of everyone you 'just have fun' with?"

"I don't like to share," Harry said and walked back towards Malfoy. "I thought there was an understand—"

Malfoy sighed. "There was _no_ understanding. You used me as a distraction at the wedding and now you're just afraid—"

"I'm not afraid."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Malfoy asked and Harry didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. Why did no one understand the fact that Harry just didn't want a relationship? He just didn't want to label whatever he had with Malfoy. "I just want to be," he said.

"And I just want to be with you," Malfoy answered.

"You are..."

"You don't even see it," Malfoy nearly screamed. "I just want to be on equal footing, Potter. I'm not saying I want us to spend all our time together, or get married, or live— I am just saying, I fucking love you, and I can't handle what you're doing to me."

Malfoy walked away from Harry, despite Harry calling after him. 

Harry chased after Malfoy and pulled on his arm. He immediately slammed Malfoy against the wall. Malfoy hit his head against the wall and let out a painful scream.

"Shite, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Mal—"

Malfoy pushed Harry off. "Stay the fuck away from me," he roared and walked away.

...

Harry left the party immediately and went to a Muggle pub. He wanted to get away from everyone.

Drowning himself in his fifth serving of Scotch, he turned to look at the man next to him.

"Hi," the man said, smiling at Harry.

"Hi," Harry replied. He looked at the bloke, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, _fit_. Another distraction. Harry contemplated where the night could have taken him if he continued talking to the man. 

He paid his tab and left.

...

When Harry arrived home, he saw a box of his stuff waiting for him at the door. It was his things that he had left at Malfoy's flat. Harry took the box inside the house and began looking through it. He found his favourite scarf, his t-shirts, and even his toothbrush. Malfoy was really ending it. Whatever _it_ was.

He tried to contact Malfoy via the Floo, he didn't answer. He tried to Apparate to Malfoy's flat—Malfoy had changed the wards.

It was over.

...

New Year's Eve arrived and Harry hadn't left his house since Christmas. Upon several requests by Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna, he finally agreed to attend Luna's New Year's Eve party. According to them, Malfoy was going to be at Parkinson and Zabini's and he wouldn't see him—it was the main reason Harry had agreed to attend Luna's party.

Harry barely spoke to anyone at the party; he'd just plumped himself at the bar and drank.

"Wow, Potter. I thought that time when you were at the Manor captured by Death Eaters was the worst you'd ever looked."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He should have known that his friends would have told him anything to get him to come out. 

"Malfoy," Harry said, and slowly tilted his head and opened his eyes. "I thought you were going to be at Parkinson's."

"I was, until they decided to come here tonight," Malfoy answered, taking a seat next to Harry.

"You look good," Harry mustered up.

"You look like hell."

 _I've missed you_ , Harry wanted to say but only chuckled in response. He shrugged and turned to grab his drink. 

"I see I've been replaced," Malfoy said, pointing at the drink in Harry's hand.

"Why do you even care?"

"Funny, I ask myself the same question every day," Malfoy answered and raised his hand at the bartender who poured him a shot of Firewhisky.

"I don't want to start the new year fighting with you," Harry said. He turned to look at Malfoy again. Giving him a once over, Harry realised how much he'd missed Malfoy. He'd missed everything about him. His stupid smirk, his perfect hair, the condescending look the git had in his eyes. 

"At least we can agree on something," Malfoy answered smiling and gulped his drink. "Well, have a nice life Pot—"

"Wait," Harry said, grabbing Malfoy's arm again. 

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Blaise almost came over last week to beat the living crap out of you for what you did to me—"

"I said I was sorry about that," Harry said.

"Did you?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "All I know is that you took your things back and didn't blink twice."

"You changed your wards!"

"Says the man who broke into Gringotts when he was a boy."

"I just—" Harry sighed. "I couldn't give in, because if we didn't work out, I don’t know how I would survive that. I was afraid of falling in love and what it would feel like if it ended." There was no point in holding back now. Harry had lost Malfoy. Harry didn't know how to commit, he didn't want to commit. He had nothing but failed relationships for the past few years after Ginny. If he'd committed to Malfoy, it would fail too. And Harry really didn't know if he could survive losing Malfoy—for some reason—it always came back to Malfoy.

"Do you think it could feel worse than how you feel right now?" Malfoy asked.

"Nothing can feel worse than I feel right now," Harry answered.

"Good, I'm glad."

"I don't understand."

Malfoy smiled. It was his 'Oh, look at me, I'm so smart smile'. "I needed you to finally understand what it felt like to be with you, to want you, and not have you—"

"You really needed to make it all so dramatic?" Harry asked. He pulled on Malfoy's arm again and eventually settled when they were holding hands. 

Malfoy gently caressed Harry's hand with his thumb. "Well, subtlety is not exactly your forte."

"So...now what?"

"You tell me."

"I can't continue on my life the way it's been the past week."

"I can't continue on the way it has been for the past few months," Malfoy replied.

"I'll do more. Be more. Give more."

"Spend more nights at my flat?"

"Yes."

"Go to dinner in a proper restaurant and not just get takeaway."

Harry nodded.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow again. "Take me shopping?"

Harry scowled. "Fine."

"Meet me in the loo?"

"What?"

"Make up sex, Potter." Malfoy snapped his fingers. "Catch on."

"Alright," Harry said sceptically. 

Malfoy stood up and began to walk away. He turned to look at Harry. "Come on, Potter. I haven't got all night."

"Just because we're together, doesn't mean you can just boss me around all the time now," Harry answered, obediently following Malfoy into the loo.

"What are you going to do? Shove me against the wall again? Manhandle me?" Malfoy gave a sly smile. 

"See, I knew you were acting. You like it rough."

Malfoy scowled.

"Tell me you weren't turned on."

Malfoy scoffed and Harry knew he was pretending again. 

"Fuck the loo," Harry said and Malfoy gave him a questioning look. "Fuck this party. Let's go to my flat."

"I have a reservation at the Villa Portofino."

"And when were you going to tell me that?" Harry all but growled his question.

"When you told me you loved me," Malfoy answered.

"I haven’t—"

"And I'm waiting."

Harry grimaced for a moment. "Fine. I love you, Malfoy. I am sorry I was an arse for such a long time."

"Merlin, you're such a sap, Potter."

Malfoy wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and Apparated them to the hotel room at the Villa Portofino. The next day, Malfoy took Harry to brunch at L'Escargot Bleu in wizarding London and shopping for four hours. 

Harry complained the entire time, but it was one of the best days he'd spent with Malfoy. Especially because he could see how happy it made Malfoy that they were no longer, drinking in secret.

* * *


End file.
